1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to trim plates for recessed lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most trim plates for recessed lighting fixtures are composed of metal, plastic or some other material that does not transmit light therethrough. Of those trim plates that do provide for the transmission of light therethrough, none are configured to provide a watertight seal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,970 teaches a light transmissive trim plate for a recessed lighting fixture, but fails to provide for a water tight seal. Thus, there is a need for a luminiferous trim plate that provides an ornamental illumination around the perimeter of the opening of a recessed lighting fixture and that also provides a watertight seal for use in areas where moisture may adversely affect the lighting fixture. Currently, the ornamental illuminations produced by luminiferous trim plates are limited to locations where moisture contact with the electrical components of a lighting fixture is unlikely. Current designs for luminiferous trim plates preclude their use around pools, fountains, hot tubs, showers and saunas, as well as in outdoor settings near bodies of water, such as on shorelines and boats. Thus, there is a need for a lighting fixture that combines the ornamental advantages of a luminiferous trim plate with the functional advantages of a water tight seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trim plate for transmitting light through a body of the trim plate and its peripheral flange to the surrounding perimeter of the recessed lighting fixture in which it is housed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental illumination around the perimeter of a recessed lighting fixture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trim plate that may be used to form a watertight seal around the opening of a recessed lighting fixture in which it is housed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trim plate for a recessed lighting fixture that is constructed of non-conductive materials that provide a means for forming a seal around the lighting fixture.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a unitary trim plate for a recessed lighting fixture that allows for the replacement of the lamp of a recessed lighting fixture from below.
More particularly, the present invention provides a luminiferous trim plate comprising a cup open at one end and including a flange projecting laterally from the open end. The cup may be parabolic, hemispherical, cubical, conical or any another similar shape. Preferably, the cup will include a frustum with any one of the aforementioned shapes. The cup and flange will be formed from a glass, plastic or any other material that transmit light. The frustum of the cup may be formed of a material that differs from that which forms the rest of the cup and flange. For instance, the frustum may be formed of a transparent glass, while the remainder of the cup and flange is formed of a frosted glass. The flange will be so configured so as to provide a watertight seal between the opening of the recessed light fixture in which the trim plate is housed and its surroundings. A gasket or similar sealing means may be attached to the flange to facilitate the formation of the water tight seal.
It will become apparent that other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter.